


The Game

by Mathews_OT7



Series: BTS Sniper/Hacker AU [1]
Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Hacker AU, Other, sniper au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathews_OT7/pseuds/Mathews_OT7
Summary: Based on @KimRaito's Hacker/Sniper AU.Hacker extraordinaire Jung Hoseok has developed a fun little game to test his group in their bunker home. What will happen next? Will they find the secret and win the prize? will they fight? Will Jungkook ever leave that vent? who knows! (I mean, I do but-) FIND OUT!
Series: BTS Sniper/Hacker AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813078
Kudos: 3





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> (This will help me get accustomed to the ins and outs of this AU, so please excuse any incontinuity in this fic!)  
> Credit to @KimRaito on twitter for creating this AU! <3 See the AU linked here https://twitter.com/kimraito/status/1275467238900936709?s=21 (please beware that KimRaito can create NSFW works and as such I recommend not visiting this link if you are under the age of 18!) 
> 
> Context notes:  
> Code names (and roles):  
> Jin = Jaeger or Pink marksman (snipers leader)  
> NJ =Ater (Hackers leader)  
> V =Stigma (SNIPER)  
> JM = Silver sniper (SNIPER)  
> JK = J-24K.1LL (SNIPER)  
> HS = Ego (or H_0_p3) (HACKER)  
> YG= D_Gloss (HACKER)  
> KEEP THEIR IDENTITIES SECRET unless in bunker ;)

Hoseok grinned from ear to ear as he placed down a tray with 7 distinct phones on it, looking at his fellow members' perplexed reactions.   
“It’s game day.” Yoongi says passively, standing and grabbing a phone before Hoseok gives his hand a little slap, taking a grey phone from the tray and handing it to Yoongi. “This one’s yours’.” Hoseok corrects, and Yoongi pauses, before rolling his eyes, and taking the phone and walking away. “I’ll await instructions, I guess.” Yoongi opens the phone to the sight of love hearts filling the screen, knowing Hobi was smirking behind him, “haha…” Yoongi says passively before shuffling out of the room.   
Jungkook, still in Pyjamas, sleepily blinks down at the dark blue phone below him, and takes it, rubbing his eyes.   
“What’s… going on?” Jin questions, turning to face Hoseok, looking to Namjoon too. “It’s a game.”   
“What kinda game.”   
“Well, that would ruin the fun~” Hoseok, radiant with excitement, picks up a gem encrusted phone, passing it over. “I got the phones.” Namjoon slips in, looking to Jin with a smile. Jin raises an eyebrow and picks it up, looking at the details, before pressing the screen. “It’s the older edition…” Jin says, slightly dull, before Namjoon blinks and bites at his lip with regret. “Next game, I’ll be sure it suits your tastes better.” He smiles, and grabs a light gray phone from the tray, snatching it and standing, working on putting breakfast plates away into the dishwasher. Jin sits still, crossing his legs. “I’m going to stay here, just so I can heavily question you.” Jin aims at Hoseok, who actively ignores him and hands Jimin a pastel pink phone and Taehyung a purple one, picking up his Yellow phone.    
“I added a surprise to all of yours. Lovely unique ringtones!”   
“Can’t wait to find out what  _ those _ are.” Jin says sarcastically, rising from his chair and pushing it in, wrapping his dressing robe over more and tying it.    
“We all ready?” Hoseok turns to Namjoon, who pushes the dishwasher door shut.   
“As I’ll ever be.”    
“Then.. let’s start the game!” Hoseok bounces as he reaches for a remote in his back pocket and presses a button. Suddenly with a spark the lights flicker out, throwing them into darkness. Taehyung and Jin groan in annoyance, and immediately the sounds of chairs and shuffling enter the room. They hear Yoongi call out from his room, and Jimin falls over the coffee table of the living room with a small “fuck!”. Scrambling back up, he rushes to the wall, and traces it, finding the switch and turning it back on. In the minute amount of time the lights were off, and turned back on, the men in the room turned to see Hoseok and Namjoon completely missing.   
They look around, confused. “Wh- I didn’t even hear them move??” Tae calls out.    
Jin looks around, sighing. “Ach, there goes my chance to ask questions… oh… uh...”   
They looked down to the table, Jungkook’s head on the table, and soft snoring followed.    
“Just leave him, he was up all night gaming.” Jimin whimpers.    
“Yeah, maybe we’ll have more of a chance of winning if he stays asleep.” Tae chuckles, then turns to Jimin, causing his laughter to dissipate. “H-how the fuck…?”   
Jimin looks at Tae, confused, then follows his eyes to his own hand, which was covered in red paint. He jumps back, looking at the wall before him, written across it.   
“F I N D. U S.”   
Jin shouts out. “I JUST WASHED THIS WALL TWO DAYS AGO!! AIGOO-” Jin continues to rant as he walks down the hall, towards Yoongi’s room, demanding answers.    
Jimin looked down at his hands, covered in dark red paint and exhaled a low laugh. “Looks like blood.”    
“Weird touch.” Tae adds, turning to look at Jungkook. “We should get going and try to figure out what’s going on. Right, Jungkook, let’s go!” Tae pokes Jungkook, with no response. Tae tilts his head in confusion, and lifts his hood up. He jumps back. “What the-!!” Out rolls a honeydew melon and a wig. Jimin turns, looks and laughs. “ _ What is going on?? _ ”   
“Is Jungkook in on it too??” Tae looks around the room. “How did  _ he  _ get out??”   
“I guess it’s just us for now then?”    
“I guess, let’s scan the room.” They set to searching.   
  
‘ _ Oh, ow, fuck…’  _ Namjoon’s head is fuzzy as he sits up, looking around him, he rubs his eyes tentatively and stands, stumbling a little.   
“Woah, okay now, there, there…” Hoseok rushes over to him, and smiles.   
“Hoseok, where... “ He looks around and looks at the phone in his hand. Still online. “Uh… where are we?”   
“We’re in my basement!”   
“Since when have you had a basement?”   
“Since never, and don’t tell any of the guys it’s here, okay?” He smiles but his eyes shoot a small threat to the younger man, and he bristles, looking at the elder sternly. “I don’t remember giving you permission to build this.”   
“I asked Jin.”    
Namjoon pauses, then shuffles on his feet. “F-fine… I guess…” He knew he lost that argument the moment Jin’s name entered the mix. “Okay, why… wait… why was I passed….. Out…. Jung Hoseok, did you fucking drug me??”   
“Only a little bit! Don’t worry you had a lovely nap.” Hoseok pats him and turns away. Namjoon blinks, but soon gets over his shock when he sees the massive computer before him. He blinks in recognition. The blueprint for the supercomputer him and Hoseok had made 3 months ago.   
“Ohhhhhhhhmygod…. How did you get all the parts for this?”   
“Maybe I did some jobs on the side~” He says teasingly, wiggling a little dance of excitement. “Do you like it? I built it as close to the plans as I could, but I couldn’t resist a little upgrade here and there. See, here! I have a mining station. 4 GPUs.” He snorts. “A little overkill considering virtual currency isn’t really my forte, but I wanted to try it out. Bitcoin at the moment, but might move on.” He shrugs, then brushes his hands over the tubing Namjoon stares incredulously. “Water cooling, you’d think but no…” He’s practically bursting to reveal what it is, and gushes out a “It's propylene glycol and water! I really wanted to try something more adventurous like Formaldehyde or even mercury! But well, I didn’t want my computer smelling like a funeral home  _ nor  _ get mercury poisoning, so I just went with a little bit of alcohol, hmm?” Hoseok grabs Namjoon’s shoulders excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for so long for a game to start so I could show you this! Ah! What do you think? Please tell me you like it!”   
Namjoon breaks away from Hoseok and looks at it all in it’s glory. Like something out of a science fiction show. He breathes out incredulously and turns to Hoseok. “Please tell me I can try Mercury cooling in the future?”   
Hoseok grins widely. “Of course!!”   
Namjoon turns and sits at one of the seats, grabbing a wireless keyboard and typing away, staring into one of the screens. “This is so cool! You’re totally forgiven for the whole drugging thing.”   
“Naturally.” Hoseok shrugs off and sits beside him, grabbing a keyboard too, beginning to type out some commands.   
“But… why couldn’t you just… I dunno… bring me here normally, and why did you have to wait?”   
“Well, part of the game includes certain setups beforehand, one of them being  _ you not knowing this was here.  _ You see, I do need some help from you to pull all this off, but I couldn’t have you knowing about the game fully otherwise you were gonna blurt it all out to everyone!”   
“I do  _ not  _ blurt things out.”   
“Right then, and you didn’t totally tell everyone that Jin cried at The Notebook last weekend.”   
“Uhhhhhh-”   
“Right, can you fix this piece of coding here then?”   
“Right.”   
  
Jungkook shimmies down the vent, darkness filling his vision. He wanted out of contact with every member of his group, because he  _ knew  _ Hoseok was up to something. He had been waiting for this day to make a hasty escape, and took the chance he slipped his head down to pretend to sleep on the table. It actually would’ve been far harder to pull off, had the lights not turned out. He counted it as a stroke of luck, but when he was lifting himself up into the vent he swore he heard Hoseok running across the room. Surprisingly silent for a hacker, Jungkook made a note not to cross the man again. Settling into his own thoughts as he shuffles silently along, he hears the vibrations of voices from around the corner. He recognises the low tones of Yoongi, and who he thinks is Jin, he slides closer. He begins to catch parts of the conversation.   
“What do you know?”   
“I’m telling you, I barely know anything.”   
“That’s not nothing.”   
“Yeah, but it’s also barely anything.”   
“Yoongi.”   
“Hyung.”   
“I-” Suddenly silence. Confused, Jungkook wriggles closer to the vent, listening. Silence. Until a loud bang, a shot rocketing through the vent before him.  _ Oh shit. _ _  
_ _  
~*moments earlier*~  
  
_ Yoongi looks at him, stone-faced. “I’m telling you, I barely know anything.”   
“That’s not nothing.” Jin raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.   
“Yeah… but it’s also barely anything.”   
Jin gives him a deadpan stare. “Yoongi.”   
“Hyung.” Yoongi replies simply.   
Jin’s face becomes slightly sterner and he uncrosses his arms, nearing the man. “I-” Suddenly he stops, looking away from Yoongi slightly. Yoongi tilts his head in confusion, going to say something, but Jin raises a single hand to silence him, slowly reaching under his trousers and lifting the leg, lifting out a small pistol attached to his ankle, before suddenly turning his arm up and shooting the ceiling in one smooth motion. His shot hit the small vent latch perfectly, and the vent cover opened with a slam, revealing a face in the vent. Yoongi steps back in shock of all that played out before him, before squinting at the man in the vent.   
Jin, pointing the gun still, sighs.   
  
“Jungkook.” Jin says simply.   
Jungkook blinks. “Hyung.”   
“You’re… in the vent.”    
“Yes. I am.”   
“... Why are you in the vent, Jungkook?”   
“For uh, … vent reasons…”   
“...Right.” Jin lowers the gun and looks to Yoongi, who is still looking at the younger in the vent in confusion. “Yoongi, please just tell me what you know about this.”   
“You… managed to shoot that…”   
“Yes, I am skilled in shooting, I am the lead sniper, yes. Please, just tell me what you know about this game Hoseok’s been planning.”   
“Uhm… well…” Yoongi looks down, away from Jungkook, the younger’s eyes from the vent passing from one of them to the other, waiting for Yoongi to speak.   
“I guess… Hoseok has been excusing himself away a lot, when missions are over, usually he used to stay on comms from his room or be sitting in mine, or I’m sitting in his, but lately as soon as the mission’s done, he’s just… gone.”   
“Gone?” Jungkook echoes from the vent. “Gone where?”   
“Are you gonna get down from there?” Jin asks incredulously, looking up at the younger. Jungkook thinks for a second. “Maybe. Soon…. Hmm… Not yet.”   
Jin blinks and looks back down at Yoongi. “Vent boy’s right, where is he going to?”   
“I honestly could not tell you.” Yoongi shrugs lightly, “I try to follow after as best I can, but by the time I’ve reached the corner of the hall, he’s gone. He’s not even in his room. What’s weirder? His microchip turns off.” Yoongi’s tone becomes more hushed, as though exposing a taboo.   
Jin squints lightly. “His microchip turns off?”   
“Yeah, or like, something interrupts it. I think… I think he’s… still in the bunker, because if I sit and watch eventually he pops back up, but it’s in a different place every time he’s done this. Like… like he makes sure his chip isn’t received again until a few minutes after he’s left wherever he’s been… To be honest with you, I think he’s got a-”   
“Room.” Jin parallels Yoongi’s words, and Yoongi points. “Yeah, a room.”   
Jin sighs and takes his head in his hands, crouching down. “All that… was for… a game…”   
“Hyung?”   
“I’m so stupid.”   
“I mean you’re not wrong, but why this time?” Vent boy asks.   
“I… may or may not have given him permission to build another room underground.”   
Silence fills the room. Yoongi and Jungkook look at Jin.   
“You… You what.” Yoongi’s pitch raises, in shock.   
“He told me it was for the development of missions! I thought it was!... He’s using it… for a game…”   
Jungkook tuts from the vent. “Silly silly Jin…”   
“Get down from there already!” Jin jumps up trying to grab him, and Jungkook reels his head back so Jin misses, landing on his feet with a huff. “Look, okay, I didn’t realise he was going to do…. Whatever it is he’s doing.”   
“Yeah, that’s another thing, we should figure out what he’s doing.” Yoongi adds.   
“I mean, at least we have a lead. Where’s the room, Jin?”   
“I… I don’t know.”   
More silence.    
“You don’t know.” Jungkook snorts.    
“I don’t  _ know! Okay! I don’t know!  _ I didn’t think I  _ needed  _ to know oh my god-” Jin pauses, then shakes his head and starts walking down the corridor, Yoongi following, Jungkook dropping from the vent with a thump and following after.   
“Where are you going?”   
“I think… maybe… there’s blueprints in the safe for the room, he showed me the room shape and what it was for, well, what I  _ believed _ what it was for…” Jin clears his throat, turning into his room, opening the cupboard doors and kneeling down to his safe. “He let me keep the blueprints.”   
Jin turned the handle of the safe, and pulled. Nothing. He tries again, yanking at the safe. Nothing again.   
“Uh.” Jungkook stares down at Jin, who has stopped his attempts.   
“I’m going to kill the bastard.” Jin seethes quietly. “He’s changed the combination…”   
And that’s when it rang out, from his beautiful jewel encrusted phone.   
  
  
A oddly windshield-wiper esque laughing noise.


End file.
